


Will you date me?

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Librarian Ryuji, Love Confessions, Lovestruck regular Akira, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Librarian AU.Ryuji works in a library and enjoys his conversations with a regular, Akira.One day, when Akira is late, it sparks a conversation that will change their lives.(Such a dramatic summary...I can't deal)





	Will you date me?

Sighing, Ryuji slumped at his desk. The library was quiet after all the school kids left. Usually, he liked the emptiness (it meant less work for him), but today he wanted someone to speak to him. The only people in the library were old men who grumbled about kids being too coddled and how they were better.

Ryuji was twenty, not twelve! Yet they treated him like he was five.

He wanted someone to come. Akira. He came almost every day, but today he was late, and that probably meant he wasn’t going to come. Slouching even more, Ryuji ignored the mutters of the old men-complaining that kids these days were lazy-and glanced at the book in front of him. He had found it and wanted Akira to try it.

“Do you have any recommendations?” Akira had asked the other day, smiling gently and making Ryuji want to melt. Face red, Ryuji stammered out some books and Akira borrowed them all, asking for Ryuji to recommend more if he found more books. He pushed the book away from him. He couldn’t be selfish, Akira probably had stuff to do. With those looks, he definitely had a girlfriend. Ryuji imagined Akira kissing a girl and his heart twisted in jealousy. He didn’t want to think of someone kissing Akira. He wanted to do that, but Akira only saw him as a librarian.

The door opened, and Ryuji didn’t glance up. At least he didn’t work in a shop or he’d have to smile at everyone who came in.

“I’m here to return some books,” a gentle voice made Ryuji look up excitedly. It was Akira, cool as always, even though he looked like he had just ran five miles.

“H-Hi,” Ryuji stammered out, slapping himself mentally. Cool Ryuji, real cool.

“Those books were really good. I mean, I knew they were going to be, you recommended them.”

“You read all of them?” Ryuji asked and Akira nodded. “I gave you five books!”

“I stayed up to read them since you looked so excited to share them.” Akira sheepishly scratched his neck. “That’s why I was late.”

“You didn’t need to read all those at once…” Ryuji looked quickly at the book he was going to give Akira next. He couldn’t let Akira pull another all-nighter to read a book.

“Is that another book you want to give to me?”

“No! No…it’s just…um…it’s a…”

“A what?”

“A message!” Ryuji blurted out, wanting to cover his tracks. He could see Akira’s dark circles and didn’t want them to become even worse.

“Quite bold of you Ryuji, but I will say that I’m quite pleased,” Akira said, smiling and Ryuji glanced down at the title.

It said: Will you date me?

It was a romantic book that Ryuji had picked out because it was a beautiful story, and he had wanted to hint at something, but not like this!

Meanwhile, Akira watched as Ryuji short-circuited with a smirk. All those weeks going to the library and flirting with Ryuji seemed to have paid off.


End file.
